gpgsuperleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Hunsley
Jack Hunsley is a British former driver for Blue Flame, Southern Cross Racing, Van Smirren Motorsports, MAC Racing, Martini Paddock Racing and JHR Developments, and the owner of the former GPGSL team JHR Developments. He competed in the GPGSL from Season 5 to Season 10. Season 5 Hunsley made his first appearance in the GPGSL as a test driver for the now defunct Blue Flame Motorsports team after being signed by Philip Oakley following the Australian GP, making his first appearance at the second round in France. After having a relatively slow start by finishing in 22nd place in all 3 of his first meetings, Hunsley first began to show his ability after finishing 3rd at the test session in Brazil, followed by a 2nd placed finish at Assen two races later. However, his highlight of the season would come at round 12 in Dubai as, after switching to Southern Cross Racing after Oakley left the team, he finished top of the timing sheets on his debut for SCR on his way to finishing 8th in the testers championship. Season 6 Due his good performances in the previous season, Hunsley was promoted to a race seat for season 6 at what was now MAC Racing for their debut season. However unfortunately, neither he nor the car proved to be very competitive and as a result, he was demoted back to test driver following round 9 after recording 1 points finish in the first half of the season. However, at this point he pulled out quite a surprise move after securing a temporary loan move to Van Smirren Motorsports to carry out his duties there which proved to be very fruitful after finishing 2nd at the next test session in Imola. However, his time at VSM was cut short after he was recalled to MAC to finish of the remainder of the season as a race driver once more, only recording one more points finish, 12th place at Spa, before the season's close. He finished the season with just 9 points, with MAC finishing 11th in the WCC, 26 points behind Snake Motorsports in 10th. Season 7 Having endured a relatively anonymous start to racing, season 7 would be the season where Hunsley begin to find his feet. This would be Hunsley first full racing season in the GPGSL and across all 17 races, he managed 7 points finishes including a 5th place at the Hungaroring, and 4th place at Montreal which to date is still MAC Racings best result in the GPGSL. However, towards the end of the season Hunsley began to become disillusioned within the team and as a result he announced following the San Marino GP that he would be returning to testing, this time however with front runners Martini Paddock Racing. Despite not finishing his final race for MAC, Hunsley ended to season with 40 points, a vast improvement over the previous season and comfortably ahead of his team Christopher Hinz, whilst MAC managed to finish 10th in the WCC. Season 8 Prior to the season, Hunsley was under the impression that he would only be carrying out testing duties for MPR for season 8, however, he got a stroke of good fortune. After John Warrington announced his intention to retire at the end of the season, John Maverick was chosen to replace him in the Aston Martin Racing, thus leaving the second race seat open at MPR. As a result, Hunsley was promoted to second race driver alongside Charrel Jalving. Hunsley started the season well, just missing out on a podium at the season opener in Melbourne, however he struggled in the next few races, recording just 2 top ten finishes in 7 attempts whilst his teammate went on the lead the championship. However, recently he has begun to find his feet within the team with an excellent drive to 6th place in Boromo, picking up his maiden podium finish at Spa with a 3rd placed finish and another excellent drive to 7th at the A1-Ring, beating team mate Jalving to finish on all three occasions. At the present time, Hunsley is 8th in the WDC with MPR currently 3rd in the WCC. Racing record Complete Grandprixgames Super League results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap; underlined races indicate most places gained) Hunsley, Jack Hunsley, Jack